


【R18】人身事故

by hebihiddinggrass



Category: Aoharu tetsudou, 青春鉄道, 青春鐵道
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebihiddinggrass/pseuds/hebihiddinggrass
Summary: 東海道本線×京浜東北線/横須賀線×東海道本線鐵道不是人，沒有真正的死亡。R18&R18G情節注意





	【R18】人身事故

京濱東北已經連續近七天加班了。  
老天似乎是有意讓所有的意外都發生在同一週。  
車輛發煙、人身事故、突如其來的豪雨導致延遲，就算有同事都來支援，京濱東北線需要處理的事情仍然非常多且繁雜。  
今天最後一個離開辦公室的是宇都宮，下班打卡之前他微笑的對著京濱說明天加油ㄛ。  
京濱將手邊的工作做了收尾，分別在每項資料夾上貼上標籤以及要交付給誰，京濱風格的交接。  
所幸明日的排休有值得期待的事情。

看了看時鐘，已經是到終電的時間。  
京濱收拾了東西，準備去看終電離開之後就下班回家。

站在月台看著車輛進站，今天搭乘終電的乘客不多，也沒有酒醉的乘客。  
總算是可以好好休息了，京濱輕嘆了一口氣。  
列車進站的提示音樂輕快的響起，站在離他稍遠的一位著粉色外套女性似乎受了音樂的鼓舞--在列車進站前幾秒，縱身躍下。  
京濱完全來不及反應，身體還殘留著剛結束繁複工作的疲憊，使他一步也沒辦法移動。  
看著站務員忙亂的動作，此起彼落的呼聲在京濱東北的腦中糊成一團。  
不知是不是終電的關係，月台上其他的乘客都跟他一樣，沒做出任何反應。

東海道本線猝然驚醒。  
他抖了很大一下，連帶放在旁邊的手機和雜誌都落到了地板上。  
因為長時間面著未關的燈光使得東海道視線中的色調變得相當奇怪。他眨眨眼，讓紫色的客廳恢復正常。什麼時候？東海道望向時鐘，時針指向數字2偏3的位置。  
驚覺已經這麼晚了點東海道馬上意識到某人似乎尚未返家，正要撈手機看有沒有未讀訊息時，門口傳來響動。  
「今天怎麼這麼晚？」他問。  
京濱東北以遲緩的動作將鞋子脫下，放進鞋櫃。將外套掛好後提著包包有氣無力的走進客廳。也沒有回話，鬆手讓公事包墜落在地，碰一聲倒在東海道的旁邊。  
「出了什麼事嗎？」  
沒有應聲，京濱的瞳孔無神地渙散。  
他摘下京濱的眼鏡擱在桌上。「明天就先在家休息吧。」  
「看你這麼累我們也不能去哪……啊這麼說來哥哥明天好像有新車輛的研討會議，該去聽一下嗎？」

也不知道京濱到底有沒有聽進去，東海道自顧自的說著。然而像是聽到了什麼關鍵字一樣，京濱的手小小的抽動了一下。  
東海道最後做出了個身為弟弟果然還是應該去看一下的結論。  
而同時也感覺到一旁壓著他的重量減輕了。  
「要先去洗澡嗎？」東海道問，他的目光正停在在地板上的雜誌，封面正是行駛中的N700。  
「東海道。」京濱的聲音在耳邊響起。  
「嗯？」將目光收回，正要移向京濱時，猛地一股衝力將東海道按倒在沙發上。  
京濱將東海道撲倒在沙發上，居高臨下的望著他。「………東海道。」他又說了一次。  
東海道直視著他的眼睛，淡色的瞳孔反射著他的臉。他沒辦法像平常一樣從這雙眼睛中讀出什麼訊息。「幹嘛？」他問。  
京濱的手緩慢的上移，從他的腰腹移到了胸膛。  
扼住東海道的脖子。  
東海道一驚，伸手就想把京濱翻下沙發，可是不知道是因為熟睡而遲鈍的身體無法發揮平常的力道，他無法掙脫。  
喉間傳來劇痛，東海道抓住京濱的手腕試圖使力掙脫，但急速的缺氧和逐漸發黑的視線讓他的意識逐漸遠去。  
啪嚓一聲，東海道的記憶停留在京濱玻璃珠般的無神瞳眸。

再醒來時東海道眼前一片漆黑。他緩緩坐直身子，喉間的劇痛讓朦朧的意識瞬間復甦。  
憑藉身上熟悉而舒適的觸感，大概是在自室，昏迷前毫無真實感的畫面一同衝進腦袋。  
東海道撫摸著自己的脖子，應該是斷了。  
撫著傷口，他感受到觸感有些許異樣，才意識意到自己是裸身躺在被褥中。  
而房間中混雜著一股臭味。  
受創的喉嚨相當疼痛，東海道並沒有起身去添衣服或去查找臭味的來源，只是靜靜等待創處癒合完全。

憑著喉嚨的癒合狀況東海道猜測他並沒有睡很久，雖然看不到時鐘，但他想現在大約是清晨五點多左右。縱使臭味令人不耐，東海道還是耐心的等候天明。不出所料，在喉間的疼痛減輕之際，窗簾與窗戶的夾縫處也透出曦色，逐漸照亮整個房間。  
在能見度足以照亮整個房間的時候，東海道很快的就找到了臭味的來源。

京濱正懸吊在他床尾的前方，緩慢的旋轉著。  
暴凸的眼珠、舌頭腫大到伸出嘴巴外，死狀淒涼。

他只穿著一件白襯衫，腿根的部分雖被衣襬遮住，仍能看見曾有什麼褐黃且乾涸的液體沿著大腿滴到地板上。  
雖然從東海道的角度看不見地板，但是從自己也裸身的狀況猜想，也能明白流淌在京濱腿間的污漬是從何而來。

東海道看著京濱的屍體，翻身下床。  
從書桌的抽屜翻找了會兒，最後在深處找到了小小的鋁盒和有點沉重的方型銀色打火機。按了按開關，打火機小小的噗了一聲，冒出微弱的火炎。自從京濱在這裡過夜的次數見長，東海道就越來越不常在這棟其實不禁菸的公寓中抽菸。  
在確定擱置一段時間的打火機還能用之後，便拿著東西躺回床上，從防潮盒中取出一支紙捲菸點燃  
他靠在床頭櫃上看著京濱緩慢旋轉的身軀，任由高溫的菸灰落到他光裸的上半身上。  
待室內飄散的菸味逐漸和穢物的臭味融合，逐漸成為另一股奇妙而令人不快的味道後。東海道才將燃到一半的菸往嘴巴送。  
嗯，放太久了。東海道心想，味道都淡了。

早上六點三十分，橫須賀鬼鬼祟祟的站在東海道宿舍的門前，聽說東海道和京濱特別把休假排在同一天，為的就是能去熱海一日遊。  
趁著他們兩個還沒出門去鬧個一鬧吧。沒能排到假的橫須賀打著這樣的如意算盤，特別起了個大早。  
興致勃勃的推開門，進到玄關的橫須賀立刻聞到股濃濃的菸味。  
走進客廳，京濱的公事包躺倒在沙發旁邊的地板上，雜誌和東海道的手機落在地板上。這並不是平常東海道家該有的樣子。查覺到異狀的橫須賀往房間移動，在打開東海道房間的那一瞬間，一股詭異的味道跟隨著灰白的煙霧撲面而來。橫須賀反射性地退了一步。

他的表情在看清房間內部時凍結了。

他呆呆的看著懸在樑上的京濱，腦袋大當機似無法運作。  
視線轉到躺在床上的東海道，他好似完全沒注意到來人的，一直盯著前方京濱的屍體。  
光裸的胸腹上沾滿大量的菸灰，因為燙傷而泛紅。  
「喂。」橫須賀開口，跨進了房間。「這是三小？」  
東海道這時才抬起頭看向橫須賀。  
「喔，來的正好。」他說，「去把京濱放下來。」  
「哈？」橫須賀腦袋裡的線還是沒接全。  
東海道伸手抽了床頭櫃的衛生紙擦起自己身上的菸灰，看起來是沒有要多解釋的意思。  
橫須賀放棄從東海道那邊得到答案。他繞過了地上的穢物，伸手將椅子扶正。踩上去要解開綁在樑上的結，卻發現尼龍繩結經過拉扯，已經變成死結。他放棄徒手解開的打算，下了椅子到書桌旁拿起剪刀。  
橫須賀先把京濱抱起來掛在自己的肩膀上。才踩上椅子將繩子給剪斷。在這段不過幾秒的過程中，他感覺京濱肥大的舌頭正一晃一晃的打著自己裸露的臂膀，冰冰涼涼的觸感讓橫須賀的肩膀一陣雞皮疙瘩。  
一失去繩子的支撐，京濱的重量一下子全落在橫須賀身上。橫須賀喬了喬京濱的位置，輕手輕腳的跳下椅子。  
在橫須賀放下京濱的這段期間，東海道去開了房內幾個窗戶通風，又開了空氣清淨機。  


「好了？」  
橫須賀正試圖將舌頭塞回他的嘴巴裡時，頭頂方向傳來聲音。  
抬頭一看，東海道手上拎著裝滿菸屁股的保特瓶，看來是正要拿去丟。  
「帶去浴室洗一洗吧，我等等來清地板。」他說，用下巴指了指浴室的方向。  
橫須賀依言扛起京濱。

將京濱和衣放進還留有溫水的浴缸裡，橫須賀將塞子拔起，待水退時剝下京濱的襯衫。著手清理京濱腿間的穢物時，橫須賀觀察起京濱的狀況。原本因塞了不正常的舌頭大小而鼓起的臉頰已經回到正常了，在熱水的沖洗下，冰冷的肌膚也逐漸有了溫度。  
他們不是人類，自然不會因為上吊這種方式而死去。死狀一一消失，只剩深深嵌入肉裡，看起來幾乎要將京濱脖子給勒斷的那條痕跡久久不退，一直到橫須賀將人清理乾淨，還泡了一會兒的半身浴才將他抱出浴缸之後，那條紫紅色到近乎發黑的細痕仍然沒有一點消退的跡象。

出了浴室的橫須賀隨手把大浴巾鋪在脫衣間，讓京濱躺在上面。仔細的抹去他身上的水珠，最後再用小毛巾把京濱的頭髮擦乾。橫須賀看著緊閉雙眼的京濱，比起剛剛那樣的駭人模樣，京濱現在看起來像是睡著了。橫須賀相當滿意他的成果，小心翼翼的將京濱打橫抱起。

氣味已經散的差不多，地板上的穢物也清理乾淨，橫須賀把京濱放到東海道旁，用剛剛新換過的棉被將他裹起來。

「橫須賀。」東海道喚了聲，「過來。」  
橫須賀走到本線身旁，東海道掀開被子示意橫須賀躺進來。  
「來做吧。」  
「……你真的不想解釋？」橫須賀雙手扠上腰，感覺到有水珠沿著他的頭髮滑下，涼涼的落在肩膀上。  
「有什麼好解釋的？」東海道回答，他的手仍然維持著掀棉被的動作。  
「過來，這不就是你來這裡的目的嗎？」  
橫須賀和東海道四目相對了幾秒，最後橫須賀拔下了髮圈，抓了抓濡濕的頭髮。順從的壓上東海道。

橫須賀撫著漂亮的肌肉紋理，將自己的陰莖刺進又拔出。明明最近都沒做，一向緊緻的東海道體內卻比以往的好進出，橫須賀加快動作，東海道在耳邊輕聲喘息。  
橫須賀順手按上東海道的脖子，然後看到了痕跡。  
遠看看不出來，此時卻因為膚色改變而浮現出了兩隻手印，大拇指指印的地方扣死了東海道的喉結。橫須賀甚至可以從形狀和顏色去想像到被掐住的東海道逐漸漲成深紫色的臉。  
橫須賀小心的將手移開脖頸處，轉而捏上東海道的胸大肌搓揉。  
他捏著東海道的乳首，一手扶著大腿撞擊深處，交合處不斷發出撲哧撲哧的水聲。  
橫須賀喘著粗氣，將東海道的腿抬的更高。感覺著橫須賀的動作變得更為急促，不再進攻深處而是轉而頻繁的在肛門口處淺淺的抽插。東海道握上自己的性器擼動，不意外的聽見橫須賀更為粗重的呻吟。  
「喔……東海道……呼嗯……」看著橫須賀在身上拼命，東海道加快了手上的速度。卻看見橫須賀突然定格，視線落在他的背後。  
東海道轉頭過去，對上一雙湛藍的眼珠。  
京濱醒了。  


「京濱。」橫須賀維持著交合的姿勢，將東海道的腿掛在肩膀上，空出手去摸摸京濱的臉頰，「你還好嗎？」  
京濱一動也不動，視線沒有要對過來的意思。  
察覺到不對的橫須賀轉而拍了拍京濱的臉頰，「京濱？」  
「橫須賀。」東海道夾了一下屁股，橫須賀啊嘶出聲。「先專心。」  
橫須賀只好重新抓穩東海道，用力地突進之後跟著握上東海道的性器，擼動幾下之後聽到悶哼，東海道的精液噴在自己的肚子上。橫須賀感覺到體內收縮的幅度，不自覺地嘆了口氣，將陰莖拔出射在東海道的小腹，和東海道的混在一起。  
以往若是他倆在京濱旁邊做愛，京濱不是靜靜地看著他們兩個然後伸手幫忙，就是會加入戰局。  
然而眼前的京濱卻像是展示用的假人偶一樣，只是靜靜地躺在被褥之中。橫須賀接過東海道給的衛生紙一面觀察著京濱。  
橫須賀原本以為京濱是在死盯著東海道，後來發現那雙如同琉璃般的眼球連聚焦都沒有，只是直直地望著前方。

橫須賀躺在東海道和京濱兩人中間，嘗試要喚醒京濱。他跟京濱說話，觸碰京濱身體的每一個部位，想得到哪怕是一點顫抖的回饋。但就如同自己所預期的，京濱變成了一具毫無反應，只會眨動雙眼的人偶。  
「橫須賀。」東海道拍拍他，「該去上班了。」  
橫須賀只是死死盯著京濱，他不喜歡這樣子的京濱。「橫須賀。」東海道的聲音透出一絲不耐，「去上班，然後下班再過來。」  
感覺到東海道些微的情緒變化，橫須賀癟癟嘴，從兩人中間起身去穿衣服。  
東海道沒有起身去送橫須賀，只是窩在原位對著著裝完畢的橫須賀揮揮手表示再見。

又重新回到只有東海道與京濱兩人的空間，空氣中只聽得見自己的呼吸聲，東海道拿起了剛剛橫須賀順手遞給他的手機滑開螢幕。  
看了一會兒的手機，東海道將手機接上充電線，起身穿好衣服去覓食。  
隨便的填飽肚子，東海道裝好用剩飯滾好的白粥，又拿了杯水一併放在托盤上。  
回到房間，不意外的看見京濱連姿勢都沒有變化，甚至連眼睛也都還是睜開的。將托盤放在床邊的小櫃子，東海道小心的把京濱扶起來。手指撫過他已經乾燥脫皮的嘴唇。  
原本想用抵著杯緣的方式餵水，何奈京濱連吞嚥的動作都做不出，水全數從唇縫流下，肚子上的棉被濕成一片。  
東海道嘆了一口氣，轉頭含了一口水，將京濱的下巴抬高，用嘴巴和舌頭慢慢的將水倒進京濱的喉嚨。  
好不容易餵完半杯水，東海道抽了面紙擦了擦從鼻子流出來的液體。  
「你是不用呼吸嗎？」東海道有點無奈，「至少咳一下行不行？」  


沒有回應。  
半放棄將京濱身上的棉被蓋好，東海道出了房間，  
他決定找些事來做。  
東海道把洗碗槽裡堆著的碗都洗了，一個個整齊的放在烘碗機裡，機器的指示燈閃著紅光運作著。  
洗完碗後趁著洗衣機還沒好，東海道轉身去收拾客廳。  
把地上的雜誌撿起來疊好放進抽屜，抱枕拾起歸回原位。京濱扔在地上的包包很輕，難得的沒帶什麼工作回家。  
他收拾著因為連日工作而凌亂的房間，將家事一絲不苟的做好，就像京濱平常會做的那樣。  
碗盤按著京濱的方式分類疊好，衣服和棉被按著京濱習慣折起收進衣櫃。  
東海道就這樣慢慢的，在充滿京濱的空間中將秩序歸位，他久違而認真的用身體去感受京濱東北線。

收拾好後，東海道本線換了衣服，燙好的襯衫摺邊筆挺的貼在身上。

也必須將這一切的存在源頭帶回自己身邊才行。

重新坐回京濱身邊，京濱的姿勢還是跟幾個小時前一模一樣。  
毫無生氣地躺在那裡，看不出一絲活人的氣息。  
東海道抓著蓋到京濱肩膀的薄被邊緣，慢慢的把被子往下拉。  
京濱因為深色被褥顯得死白的肌膚一寸寸的展現在東海道的眼前，他輕輕的將被子拉至京濱的大腿中段。裸身的京濱緊閉著眼睛，脖子上紫黑的勒痕剝奪這副身體了最後一點生氣。  
但是對東海道來說，卻不減京濱的美好分毫。

他對於京濱身體的喜愛並不是秘密。每次洗澡或做完愛之後東海道都會盯著未著片縷的京濱，欣賞著他優美的肌理線條。  
京濱也就由著他看，從來不試圖遮掩自己的身體。

東海道旋開他從浴室拿過來的罐子，從罐子裡挖起了一大坨乳液。  
他將乳液拍上京濱的鎖骨處，一路往下塗開抹勻。  
掌間感受著京濱的肌膚，東海道撫過腰側，他知道這一塊細嫩的部位是京濱最為敏感的地方，只要用指尖輕輕撩撥，就能讓他發出嬌軟而細碎的呻吟。  
手沿著腹部塗抹，京濱外表看似瘦弱，脫下衣服才會發現他是有肌肉的。纖長的肌理包覆著京濱的身軀，有種優美的性感。  
乳液抹到了下腹，光滑的觸感讓他忍不住多搓揉了幾下。剃毛一直都是他和京濱跟橫須賀的小情趣。  
也不記得是誰提的主意了，東海道只知道每隔一個月半左右的時間，京濱會拎著剃刀，光著身子問他們要不要幫他剃毛。  
通常剃完毛他們就會做愛。對象不一定，大部分都是三個人滾在一起。剛剃完毛的京濱會帶有種奇妙的魔力，讓他和橫須賀會忍不住一次又一次的觸摸京濱身體的各個部位。  
東海道抓著京濱的大腿向下推開厚實的乳液，直到連腳跟都悉心塗抹後，東海道小心的幫京濱翻了身，一樣的在背部抹上乳液。  
撫過肩骨突出的背脊，東海道的手摸到了京濱的臀部。跟橫須賀那種一看就讓人引起慾望的豐滿翹臀不同，甚至可以說是完全相反。東海道將手貼上兩面臀肉抓了抓，沒什麼肉，扁平扁平的。  
確定身體沒有甚麼遺漏沒抹到的部分之後，東海道才又將人翻回正面，執起了京濱的手。

他剛剛刻意略過了這個地方。

他轉而拿起擺在床頭櫃上的護手霜，擠了一點在京濱的掌心上。  
京濱的手很美，可以說是東海道見過最美的一雙手。手指纖長而骨節勻稱，指腹飽滿，指甲的形狀和顏色都是最恰到好處的模樣。掌心柔軟，不像其他線路多少有些傷痕，甚至連粗糙一點的皺紋也沒有，手背上還有著小小的淺窩。  
他的包包裡常備著護手霜，每次洗手完之後都會看到他抹護手霜的樣子。  
從掌心塗抹開來，指腹沾著乳白色的霜狀物搽上另隻手的指尖。連甲縫都不放過的來回抹勻。再沿著指節滑至指間和指骨處畫圈，另一隻手也重複這樣的步驟。  
待雙手的手指都塗好後，沾有護手霜的手心才覆上手背抹拭均勻。  
最後用殘餘的一點乳霜塗上掌緣和手腕。  
雖然期間不過短短幾秒，但是京濱的動作看起來就像是表演一樣，優美的賞心悅目。  
東海道模仿著京濱，像是在對待什麼珍寶一樣，細心的在他的手上抹著護手霜。  
京濱沒有偏愛哪種款式，但是若是要挑選有香氣的款式，絕對會選較為清爽的味道。  
例如他現在手上的這款洋甘菊。  
東海道塗畢，握著京濱的手腕貼上自己雙頰。這一條護手霜是東海道在專櫃買的，京濱都放在房裡睡前擦。  
他不是特別喜歡洋甘菊的味道，只在專櫃上試聞到這個味道時，腦袋裡就馬上浮現出京濱的身影。

但就是這一雙手，在不久之前死死的扣住他的脖子不但掐死了自己，力道大到連頸骨都折斷。  
這樣子的一雙手。

「京濱。」  
感受手心的溫度和柔軟，他看著京濱的臉，嘗試性的喚了一聲。  
一如預想的沒有反應。  
他仍然是緊閉著雙眼，對剛剛東海道摸遍全身的行為似乎是一無所覺。

東海道又拿起了另一小罐凝露，擠在手心上的觸感冰冰涼涼的，是很舒服。  
這也是從浴室拿過來的，是京濱洗完澡後除了乳液還會擦的東西。將京濱的瀏海撥到一旁，東海道用食指和中指仔仔細細的抹遍京濱的臉。  
然後指尖落到脖子上那道勒痕。  
東海道盯著看了半晌，伸出食指貼著那痕跡，從左到右撫過，感受著那詭異的觸感。  
「京濱。」他又喚了一次，俯下身將唇印上京濱。  
久未進水的乾裂唇皮摩擦著嘴唇，短暫的幾秒中，他只聽見自己的呼吸聲，等等該給他補個護唇膏才行。東海道想著

然而再睜開眼，面對的是一動也不動的京濱。

這不是童話故事，京濱也不是睡美人。

東海道的心裡忽地像是無波的水面被投了顆石頭，激起了一波波漣漪。

他再次低下頭—只是這次不只吻住，還動用了牙齒。

又吮又咬，幾乎是在嚼著京濱的嘴巴般，撕扯著他的嘴唇。  
當京濱的嘴唇腫起並佈滿牙印之後，東海道才願意放開京濱，端著微微紊亂的氣息凝視著京濱的臉。  
然後是身體。  
東海道原本想嚙咬京濱的軀體，但咬上的瞬間他聞著乳液的味道，讓他冷靜了一點。也只有一點而已。  
手繼續往下探，來到了股下。橫須賀在京濱睜開眼睛之後摸遍了他全身，想要得到任何一點反應。劣根性不改的那傢伙自然是摸了好幾次京濱的私處。

就像是現在。東海道手握著京濱的陰莖撫摸擼動，理應是非常能挑起慾望的動作用在京濱身上一點用處都沒有，連胸膛都沒有起伏。

東海道放棄讓京濱勃起的意圖，轉而抬起他軟綿綿的大腿，還好理智在他伸手拿起乳液時還是存在的。  
東海道用著淋以潤滑液而濕漉漉的手指在京濱的臀瓣間進出。不似之前的歡愛過程，按摩前列腺讓京濱舒服和放鬆，現在的東海道純粹是以為了讓自己方便抽插而擴張著京濱。  
京濱的後穴比起平常更加好進出，東海道沒花多久的時間就伸入了四指，在甬道中曲或直的來回。  
然後他將手指撤出，用同一隻手擼硬自己。  
看著京濱猶如布娃娃一般綿軟的身子，同樣費不了多少時間東海道的器官就完全的充血腫脹。  
……大概，自己真的是變態吧。腦袋閃過宇都宮對他的評語，自嘲的這麼想。抓著龜頭擠進京濱的穴裡，一下子就捅到最深處，睪丸貼緊京濱的臀辦。  
京濱的體內是一如所想的柔軟，他調整了一下京濱的位置方便動作，就開始挺腰抽插。  
像是在幹一個做工精緻的充氣娃娃，即使是撞擊著記憶中近前列腺的位置，京濱仍然是連眼睛都沒有睜開。  
東海道一邊動著腰，他抓著大腿後側往軀幹的方向壓，彎折著京濱的身體。  
他很快的就在京濱的體內達到高潮，只來得及趕緊將陰莖拔出射在京濱的肚子上。  
喘氣躺在京濱身旁，看著一動也不動的京濱，東海道伸手撫了撫京濱的臉。  
在親眼目睹人身時，他是什麼樣的表情呢。

橫須賀在夜色剛蓋過天空的時候到家，開門的第一句話就是問京濱狀況  
東海道放下手中的雜誌，「還是一樣。」  
橫須賀扔下包包，大步走向房間。  
東海道將幾本雜誌看完疊好後才跟過去，打開電燈就看到高高的被子隆起。  
他跨過亂丟在地上的制服，過去將棉被掀開。  
橫須賀抱著京濱，頭靠在他的胸口上雙目緊閉。「沒有心跳欸東海道。」他說。  
「他會不會就這樣死掉？」

「別說傻話了。」東海道回答。

當晚，三人久違的擠在一起睡覺。  
川字排法的中間理所當然的是京濱，橫須賀緊挨著他，好像不這麼做人就會憑空消失一樣。  
東海道望著天花板，和京濱的手臂相貼，那是自己和橫須賀再怎麼努力都暖不了的溫度，如鐵塊一樣冰冷。


End file.
